1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wood sawn shingle panels and, particularly, to shingle panels having two courses the butts of which are spaced elevationally whether the panels are applied to a roof or to a sidewall.
2. Prior Art
Many proposals have been made for incorporating individual wood sawn shingles into panels at a factory so as to reduce the time and skill required to apply such panels on a roof or sidewall as compared to applying individual shingles. In some instances, the panel includes a backing sheet or base board on which a facing of shingles is mounted. Such a panel is shown in Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,777, issued Apr. 29, 1969, in which the backing or base board is a plywood sheet to which two overlying courses are applied, the undercourse being of tapered, sawn wood shingles, and the upper course being of resawn split wood shakes which are of even thickness throughout their length. The shakes in the upper course and the shingles in the undercourse project equal distances below the lower edge of the base strip.
The Martin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,081, issued May 23, 1972, discloses a panel having a plywood sheathing or base member to which a single course of upper facing material is applied. Such facing may be wood shakes or shingles or other material. To the underside of the sheathing or backing is secured a gauge strip 16 which may be abutted with the upper edge of the sheathing in the next lower panel or with the upper edge of the facing material in the next lower panel to position adjacent upper and lower panels in predetermined relationship.